


Le dimanche à Marineford

by PlumeDeChien



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 03:04:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14126715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlumeDeChien/pseuds/PlumeDeChien
Summary: Bien avant que la guerre au Sommet ne ravage Marineford, le QG de la Marine était un endroit paisible le dimanche, jour de repos des soldats. Monkey D. Garp n'est pas en mission et profite donc d'un jour de repos plutôt ... atypique.





	Le dimanche à Marineford

Monkey D. Garp se réveilla à l'aube. Il s'était endormi dans une petite salle spécialement aménagée avec un sol couvert de matelas et des coussins éparpillés un peu partout. Sans se formaliser de l'amiral Aokiji qui dormait la tête posée sur son ventre, il regarda le soleil se lever dans le ciel cramoisi puis se rendormit.   
En effet, nous étions dimanche et ce jour-là Garp faisait la grasse matinée. Enfin, il en faisait une en en ayant le droit car tous les autres jours de la semaine, si Sengoku le découvrait encore endormi à 11 heures il lui passait un savon. Mais aujourd'hui était le jour où même Sengoku ne pouvait pas le forcer à se lever.   
Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il était 13 heures. Il avait été tiré du sommeil par le grondement d'une bête féroce qu'il chercha du regard avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de son propre estomac qui criait famine. Il n'eut donc d'autre choix que de se lever.   
Aokiji dormait toujours sur lui et lorsque Garp essaya de se dégager, le dormeur grommela :  
\- Ne t'en vas pas, chérie.  
Avant d'embrasser Garp au coin des lèvres. Celui-ci répondit calmement :  
\- Kuzan, c'est moi.  
Le susnommé, toujours endormi, s'excusa alors vaguement avant de rouler de l'autre côté laissant enfin la possibilité à Garp de se lever. Le vice-amiral sortit dans le couloir où il s'étira et bailla le plus bruyamment possible avant de se diriger, l’œil vitreux, vers la cantine.   
À Marineford le dimanche, la cantine est toujours le lieu le plus animé. La salle était une sorte de grand hall bien plus long que large. Sur le mur du fond était installé le self et quatre longues tables étaient disposées dans la largeur de la salle. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de place attitrée mais l'habitude faisait que la table de droite regroupait à peu près tous les plus hauts gradés. En arrivant Garp y vit une bonne partie des vice-amiraux, Kizaru et Sengoku. Akainu n'était pas là car il était habituellement le premier à manger dès l'ouverture de la salle.   
Il sourit lorsqu'il vit qu'à l'exact opposé, tout à gauche, se trouvait comme d'habitude Smoker et sa protégée assis non loin de Coby et d'Hermep. Garp prit un plateau, amassa tout ce qui pouvait être comestible jusqu'à former un monticule en équilibre précaire et se dirigea vers la table de gauche pour se laisser tomber lourdement à côté de Smoker.   
Le vice-amiral regarda d'un air amusé ses deux apprentis qui étaient encore couvert d'éraflures dues à leur entraînement. Ils n'arrêtaient jamais ceux deux-là. Puis il commença à enfourner de la nourriture dans sa bouche suivant un ordre totalement aléatoire, passant d'un gigot à une part de gâteau sans même s'en rendre compte.   
\- Alors tu en es où avec mon petit-fils ?  
\- Ça avance, répondit simplement l'intéressé.  
Le visage de Coby s'illumina.   
\- Vous avez revu Luffy-san ?  
Smoker le mit nonchalamment en garde de cette marque de respect envers un pirate mais Tashigi commença un récit détaillé de leur dernière rencontre à Alabasta. Récit dont Garp n'entendit rien car il venait de s'endormir, bien qu'il continuait à manger goulûment.  
À l'autre bout de la salle Sengoku fit une moue désespérée à la vue de son ami dont la bulle de morve gonflait au même rythme que ses ronflements retentissants. Il sentit alors une main sur son épaule. - C'était Tsuru. Il sourit et alla débarrasser son plateau.   
Lorsque le récit de Tashigi fut fini, ils avaient tous terminé de manger. Coby entreprit de réveiller Garp, mais le vieux était réactif, même dans son sommeil. Et avant que Coby n'est pu le toucher, Garp lui avait enfoncé le crâne dans l'épaisse table de bois. Smoker ne put retenir un sourire admiratif.   
Le vice-amiral ouvrit alors un œil étonné en regardant la bosse énorme qui c'était formé sur le front de son apprenti.   
\- Pourquoi tu t'es fait une si grosse bosse Coby ?  
La mâchoire de Tashigi se décrocha sous l'effet de la surprise et les yeux d'Hermep lui sortirent des orbites. Coby, avec un sourire gêné et les larmes aux yeux, se contenta de répondre :   
\- C'est vous qui m'avez fait ça, Garp-san.  
\- Vraiment ? Bwahaha ! Désolé Coby.  
Mais il était évident qu'ainsi plié dans un fou rire il n'était pas du tout désolé. Smoker soupira et quitta la table, suivit de près par Tashigi. Garp laissa Coby se frotter la tête et partit à son tour.   
\- Il est vraiment trop fort, déclara Hermep entre admiration et crainte.  
\- C'est normal, répondit douloureusement Coby, c'est le grand-père de Luffy-san. 

Après avoir si bien mangé et si bien dormi Garp se sentait en pleine forme. Il sortit donc pour se promener dans la baie. Le ciel était clair et le soleil brillait puissamment. À vrai dire, mais ça Garp mit quelques instants à s'en rendre compte, la chaleur était étouffante. À peine eut-il la force d'aller jusqu'à la place qu'il lui fallut rentrer, la langue traînant jusque sur le sol.   
Il fut heureux de retrouver les couloirs de la forteresse, que les épais murs de pierre protégeaient de la température. Le vice-amiral commença alors à errer sans but dans le labyrinthe du QG de la Marine. Il traversa des couloirs déserts et passa à côté de salles communes bruyantes puis tout à coup une pièce attira son attention. Garp emporté par son élan s'arrêta et retourna quelques pas en arrière pour regarder à l'intérieur de cette mystérieuse pièce.   
Ce n'était qu'une petite chambre très spartiate et pourtant très lumineuse. Seul était posé par terre un tapis. Mais ce qui avait attiré l'attention de Garp s'était la chèvre qui s'y trouvait et qui dévorait goulûment le feuillage d'une petite plante posée face au tapis dans un pot.   
Le temps que Garp rejoigne la chèvre celle-ci tira la dernière feuille de l'arbre miniature et la mastiqua avidement en fixant Garp d'un regard de chèvre. Le vice-amiral entendit alors comme un derrière lui. Lorsqu'il se retourna il se trouva face à l'amiral Akainu qui avait délaissé son uniforme strict et sa casquette habituels pour laisser apparaître un tatouage qui courait sur tout le long de son torse.   
Les poings ainsi serrés par la rage, le regard meurtrier et la peau commençant à suinter le magma, il aurait terrifié n'importe qui. Mais Monkey D. Garp n'était pas n'importe qui, sans se préoccuper de l'amiral furieux, il attrapa la chèvre, la coinça sous son bras et se dirigea vers la sortie. En passant à la hauteur du chien rouge, qui portait plutôt bien son nom à ce moment car sa peau avait pris une teinte de lave, Garp lui posa une main sur l'épaule et dit avec son innocence coutumière :  
\- Désolé pour le petit arbre.  
\- C'est un bonzaï, répondit Akainu avec une colère à peine dissimulée mais sans pourtant esquisser le moindre mouvement.   
\- Bêêêêh !, crut bon d'ajouter la chèvre.   
Et Garp fut parti. 

Après avoir mis quelques couloirs entre lui et l'homme au bonzaï, Garp s'adressa à la chèvre qu'il avait toujours sous le bras.   
\- Tu ne devrais pas être avec Sengoku ?  
\- Bêêêêh !  
\- Bon, et bien je vais te ramener, et j'en profiterais pour lui prendre un sachet de biscuits, je commence à avoir faim.   
\- Bêêêêêh ….  
D'un commun accord avec la petite chèvre blanche, le vice-amiral Garp prit donc la direction des appartements de son supérieur. En chemin il croisa plusieurs matelots qui ne cachèrent pas leur surprise de le voir se promener avec une chèvre, même si au QG tout le monde savait que cette chèvre était celle de l'amiral en chef cela n'en restait pas moins surprenant. D'ailleurs le caprin ne se gênait pas pour saluer d'un bêlement sonore tous les soldats qu'ils croisaient.   
\- Bwahahaha ! Je t'ai toujours apprécié tu sais, la chèvre.  
\- Bêêêh !  
Ils furent bientôt arrivés aux appartements de Sengoku et, comme à son habitude, Garp entra sans frapper. Le bureau était vide ce qui ne ressemblait pas beaucoup à Sengoku mais après tout on était dimanche. Garp déposa la chèvre à terre et commença à fouiller le bureau à la recherche de biscuits. Mais après plusieurs minutes de recherche il dût se rendre à l'évidence : il n'y avait pas de biscuits dans la bureau de l'amiral en chef.   
\- Peut-être est-ce que j'en trouverais dans sa chambre ? T'en pense quoi la chèvre ?  
\- Bêêêh.   
Garp se dirigea alors vers la porte du fond qui menait à la partie privée des appartements de Sengoku et plus précisément à sa chambre.   
\- Il garde toujours des biscuits sur sa table de chevet.  
En disant cela Garp ouvrit en grand la porte de la chambre. Il ne vit pas tout de suite le sachet de biscuits posé sur la table de chevet. En effet, ce qui attira en premier son attention ce fut Sengoku lui-même qui se tortillait complètement nu au dessus de Tsuru, elle-aussi entièrement dénudée dans le lit de l'amiral en chef.   
Puis il vit les biscuits, mais Sengoku le vit lui.   
L'amiral en chef vira instantanément au rouge cramoisi tant de honte que de colère et rabattit vivement son drap sur leurs corps nus.   
\- GARP !!!!  
\- Salut Sengoku ! Je venais juste t'emprunter des biscuits.  
Et alors qu'il esquissait un mouvement pour s'approcher de la table de chevet, et donc su lit, Sengoku lui envoya un oreiller en pleine face. Garp fronça les sourcils.   
\- Mais je n'en veux pas de ton oreiller ! Je veux des biscuits !  
Il renvoya l'oreiller d'où il venait et Tsuru l'attrapa en souriant avant de saisir elle-même le sachet de biscuits pour le lancer à son ami.   
\- Tiens Garp.  
\- Merci Tsu.   
\- MAINTENANT TU SORS TOUT DE SUITE DE CETTE CHAMBRE !!!!  
\- C'est bon pas de quoi s'énerver Sengoku !  
Puis il se mit un biscuit entre les dents et sortit de la chambre en riant. Une fois que la porte fut claquée derrière lui, Tsuru laissa échapper un petit rire.   
\- Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, Tsuru-chan.  
\- Garp ne changera jamais. 

Ce dernier avait quitté les appartements de Sengoku sans oublier de saluer la chèvre qui avait pris place sur le grand siège d'amiral en chef. Décidément Garp l'aimait bien cette chèvre.   
Pour passer le temps il décida de se rendre dans la salle de repos réservée aux hauts gradés, peut-être y trouverait-il quelque chose d'amusant à faire, en plus elle n'était qu'à quelques mètres de là. La salle de repos était spacieuse et lumineuse. La plupart du temps elle n'était occupée que part des vice-amiraux en permission. L'un des murs était entièrement occupé par une fenêtre donnant directement sur la baie.   
Quelques contre-amiraux jouaient aux cartes dans un coin de la pièce. Doberman était assoupi sur un canapé et Yamakaji nettoyait consciencieusement sa lame. Le vice-amiral Momonga lisait près de la fenêtre. Il tenait son livre d'une main, l'autre étant distraitement occupée à gratter le ventre du vice-amiral Dalmatian qui s'était allongé sur le dos, sa langue pendant à terre de bonheur. Garp s'approcha alors doucement de Momonga et lui demanda avec une politesse très inhabituelle chez les Monkey D. :   
\- Vice-amiral Momonga, pourrais-tu me gratter le ventre à moi aussi ?  
Sans paraître le moins du monde surpris, Momonga leva les yeux de son livre et fixa Garp un moment avant de lui répondre.   
\- Je ne pense pas pouvoir, Garp-san. Vous n'êtes pas un chien.  
Voyant Garp plonger la main dans sa poche pour en sortir sa cagoule de chien il ajouta calmement :  
\- Même avec ça.  
Garp lança un tel regard que Momonga sentit des frissons lui parcourir tout le corps. Le vieil homme était certes assez excentrique mais il n'en restait pas moins un soldat terriblement puissant et c'est avec ce genre de regard que l'on s'en souvenait le mieux.   
Puis le charme fut rompu lorsque le visage de l'homme qui avait traqué Roger lui-même se tordit dans une moue puérile et qu'il quitta la pièce en boudant comme un enfant.   
Garp s'imagina demander à Aokiji de le gratter mais se ravisa, l'amiral en glace devait avoir les mains froides. Sengoku n'accepterait jamais, il n'approuvait jamais les idées géniales de Grap, comme la fois où il avait essayé de dissimuler un boulet de canon dans la coupe afro de son ami. Et puis Garp eut une illumination, Tsuru, elle, accepterait ! Mais à l'heure qu'il était elle devait encore être avec Sengoku. Garp attendrait donc de pouvoir lui parler sans la présence de l'amiral en chef.   
Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées Garp avait atteint une cour intérieure qui servait habituellement de terrain d’entraînement, mais qui, le dimanche, était calme. Le vice-amiral emprunta le passage couvert qui accordait une vue imprenable sur l'entraînement tout en étant à l'abri mais surtout qui permettait de traverser la cour pour rejoindre une autre partie du bâtiment. Il était à peu près à mi-chemin lorsqu'un boulet de canon jaune passa devant lui. Garp le saisit au passage avant qu'il ne s'écrase sur le mur.   
Ce n'était pas un boulet de canon, à la grande déception de Garp. En fait il s'agissait d'Hermep. Ce dernier était estomaqué sans bien savoir si c'était à cause de la présence soudaine de son supérieur ou des réflexes époustouflants dont il avait fait preuve pour l'attraper au vol. Garp déposa Hermep au sol, redressa son col brusquement et lui donna une tape dans le dos ce qui faillit le mettre à terre, puis il tourna la tête pour trouver la cause du vol plané et vit Coby, essoufflé, au milieu de la cour.   
\- Bwahaha ! Pas mal. Voyons voir si vous avez vraiment progressé.  
Garp foula alors le sol de la cour d’entraînement et immédiatement Coby et Hermep, respectivement devant et derrière lui, se tendirent, puis dans une synchronisation totale, passèrent à l'assaut.  
Sans que le vice-amiral eut semblé bouger, les deux jeunes marines furent projetés plusieurs mètres en arrière. Ils refirent plusieurs essais sans plus de résultats que de retomber encore plus lourdement au sol après que leur supérieur les aient repoussé du doc de la main.  
\- Bwahaha ! Ça suffit comme ça. Il vous reste encore beaucoup de progrès à faire mais vous n'êtes plus aussi faibles qu'avant. Bwahaha !  
Il laissa donc là Coby et Hermep complètement épuisés et meurtris. 

Garp avait à peine repris son chemin que son ventre gronda aussi puissamment qu'un coup de tonnerre. Ce petit entraînement lui avait donné faim. Malheureusement pour lui, il avait eu raison du sachet de biscuit depuis longtemps. Garp regarda donc autour de lui pour savoir plus exactement où il se trouvait.   
Pour son plus grand soulagement, et celui de son estomac, il ne se trouvait qu'à un couloir d'une réserve annexe des cantines. Les lèvres de Grap se fendirent en un sourire presque machiavélique et il accéléra le pas. Il reconnut immédiatement le couloir. Deuxième porte sur la droite ? Ou troisième porte ? Cette partie du bâtiment était déserte et l'estomac de Monkey D. Garp n'allait pas attendre plus longtemps. Il saisit donc la première poignée et ouvrit la porte à la volée.   
Mais ce n'était pas la réserve. C'était une vieille annexe, le genre dont les placards sont pleins de dossiers mineurs vieux de plusieurs dizaines d'années. Pourtant ce qui attira l'attention de Garp ne fut pas l'ancien bureau en métal mais la personne qui se trouvait dessus. Avec les jambes grandes écartées dévoilant totalement son intimité, les lèvres entrouvertes, le souffle court et les yeux brillant de désir, Garp reconnu à peine la jeune Tashigi.   
Alors que n'importe quel homme aurait été rendu fou par une telle vision de luxure, Garp se contenta de faire semblant de ne pas avoir vu l'étrange filet de fumée qui semblait vouloir se cacher derrière l'armoire et se retourna vers la sortie.   
\- Mauvaise pièce.  
Sans rien ajouter de plus, il ferma derrière lui et ouvrit la porte suivante.   
\- Bingo !  
Cette fois-ci c'était la réserve. Les années d'expérience avait permis au vice-amiral de savoir exactement quelle quantité prendre pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Il s'empara donc d'un sachet de gâteaux secs et disparut. Ayant accompli son objectif, Garp se retrouvait de nouveau sans rien à faire. Et ne rien faire lui donnait envie de dormir. Il se décida donc à aller faire un tour aux bains, là au moins il croiserait des gens tout nus sans surprise. Les bains étant situés relativement loin de cette partie de la base, il aurait fini ses gâteaux avant d'y arriver. 

Comme prévu, il jeta le sachet dans une poubelle en chemin pour les bains. Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'en était rapproché, l'air était devenu plus lourd, plus humide. À Marineford, les bains étaient au sous-sol, les parois de l'escalier qui y menait étaient constamment couvertes de gouttelettes d'eau et la rampe était toujours moite. Garp aimait beaucoup cette porosité des bains à leurs alentours, cela lui permettait de se détendre avant même d'être arrivé.   
Au bas des escaliers le couloir se divisait en deux parties : hommes et femmes. Il se dirigea chez les hommes et se déshabilla rapidement. Comme à son habitude lorsqu'il entra dans les bains il avait « oublié » sa serviette. Ils étaient quelques marines à systématiquement oublier leur serviette dans leur casier, mais, étrangement, Monkey D. Garp était celui qui, même complètement nu, dégageait toujours le même naturel.   
Les bassins étaient bondés, Garp ne s'y arrêta pas et fila jusqu'à la salle reservée au contre-amiraux, vice-amiraux et amiraux. Mais là aussi il y avait beaucoup de monde. C'était comme ça les jours de repos. Garp entra dans l'eau sans attendre et s'y enfonça jusqu'à ce que sa moustache grisonnante trempe dans l'eau chaude.   
Puis il fit quelques brasses pour aller se caler dans un coin où il pouvait dormir à son aise. Il ferma les yeux et savoura la sensation de chaleur enveloppant tout son corps. Il se détendit tant et si bien qu'il en oublia même son estomac. Et soudain :  
\- Oh ! Garp-san !  
Le susnommé rouvrit les yeux à contrecœur pour voir Kizaru penché au dessus de lui. L'amiral le toisait avec un grand sourire. Il était assis au bord du bassin, les pieds trempant dans l'eau. Garp soupira. - Des utilisateurs de fruit du démon … même pas capable de prendre un bain. Mais il soupirait aussi parce qu'il savait qu'une fois que Kizaru avait commencé à parler de sa voix traînante, plus rien ne l'arrêtait, il lui serait alors impossible de s'en débarrasser pour aller dormir. À moins que ….  
Sans écouter un traître mot de ce que racontait l'amiral, Garp enfonça lentement le reste de son visage dans l'eau. Une fois complètement submergé, il traversa, sous l'eau, le bassin en direction de la sortie.   
Ce comportement inattendu avait surpris Brosalino qui regarda le vice-amiral s'éloigner dans l'eau transparente puis décida de changer de cible.  
Garp sortit du bassin, traversa les vestiaires et retourna dans le couloir pour passer côté femme. Les bassins ayant été construits selon une symétrie parfaite, le côté femme ressemblait en tout point au côté homme mais avec comme différence notable d'être totalement désert.   
Les femmes marines se comptaient sur le doigts de la main mais disposition des bâtiments oblige, elles avaient des bassins aussi grands que ceux des hommes. Garp ne trouva aucun obstacle jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne les eaux chaudes en soupirant d'aise. Enfin un peu de calme.   
Garp se laissa flotter et fit la planche au milieu du bassin. Les bras et les jambes ainsi écartés, il ressemblait plus à une étoile de mer. Ses oreilles plongées dans l'eau ne percevaient que des sons atténués, il n'entendit donc pas la porte s'ouvrir laissant apparaître la silhouette d'Hina dans le plus simple appareil. Il ne s’aperçut de sa présence que lorsqu'elle aussi, entre dans l'eau.   
Garp se redressa pour voir qui venait d'arriver.   
\- Oh, salut Hina.  
\- Bonjour Garp.   
La marine ne semblait pas du tout surprise de voir le vieil homme dans le bassin réservé aux femmes et le regarda faire l'étoile de mer sans rien dire. Elle aussi était venue se reposer. À vrai dire aucune des femmes de la base n'aurait été surprise. Garp avait pris l'habitude de venir dans ces bains avant même que la plupart d'entre elles n'aient rejoins la Marine.   
Son désintérêt total pour leur corps dénudés et la protection qu'il offrait contre les marines voyeurs l'avait fait très vite accepter. La plupart du temps il se contentait d'être dans un coin et de dormir, mais il lui arrivait aussi de se joindre aux conversations des femmes à grand renfort de rires sonores. Les filles avaient donc commencé à l'apprécier encore plus qu'à le tolérer. Il ne se cachait en rien et elles trouvaient amusant de voir un vice-amiral de sa trempe faire l'étoile de mer complètement nu et sans aucune gêne au milieu du bassin.   
Ainsi Hina s'installa le plus naturellement du monde dans un coin et ferma les yeux. Garp se laissa flotter à nouveau et fut rapidement pris par le sommeil. Étrangement lorsqu'il dormait dans l'eau, li ne ronflait pas et gardait la bouche sagement fermée.   
Il dormit plusieurs heures. Hina finit par partir sans bruit et le laissa seul. Il continua de dormir. Et alors qu'il allait manquer l'heure du repas, une main douce se posa sur son avant-bras. Garp ouvrit lentement les yeux. C'était Tsuru. Il était heureux de la voir, sans rien dire il se laissa dériver plus près d'elle dans les eaux moins profondes où elle était plus à l'aise.   
Lorsqu'il la voyait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Cela avait toujours été. Elle était le juste milieu entre Sengoku et lui-même, moins sévère que le premier et plus conventionnelle que le second. Cela avait toujours contribué à souder leur trio et faisait sourire Garp.   
\- Il est temps d'aller manger.  
\- Sengoku est toujours fâché contre moi ?   
\- Évidement, il t'en veut constamment pour une chose ou l'autre de toute façon.   
\- Bwahaha ! Tu as raison. Allons-y. J'ai faim !  
Le soudain regain d'entrain de Monkey D. Garp fit sourire Tsuru. Comme quoi certaine chose ne change jamais.


End file.
